


Kei's

by jedi_elizabeth



Series: Love is a Beautiful, Ethereal, Terrible Thing. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, ill probably write a thrid peice to this where theyre not stupid, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_elizabeth/pseuds/jedi_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is, however, art.</p><p>And art is made to be viewed from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kei's

**Author's Note:**

> Someone literally begged me for this, so here it is. ^.^

The question Kei most frequently asks himself is: "Why me?"

He has never had any clue, and he doesn't think he ever will. He doesn't deserve the unconditional trust or kindness that he receives from his best friend. Now, he's definitely not complaining. It all just honestly confuses him. Yamaguchi Tadashi was one of the purest souls to ever walk the earth. Tsukishima Kei was cold, jaded, and cynical.

Regardless of being completely lost most of the time, he follows Yamaguchi blindly. Whatever happens, it happens to both of them. He's there to soften the blow. And he's there to share happy times with his favorite person in the world. (But if he's being honest, the happy times aren't even his favorite. He's prefers the times when everything is calm, quiet, and it feels like time has stopped. Usually, it's late at night when him and Tadashi are at one or the other's house and they sit in the darkness and just talk about nothing in hushed voices. He just loves being with Yamaguchi.)

Kei knows how amazing Yamaguchi really is. He has lived through their friendship just wishing the Yamaguchi could see himself through his eyes. (There's a part of him that says it would be terrible because-- oh god-- how would Yamaguchi react to Kei's thoughts about him?) He has never quite understood how people could possibly want to harm Yamaguchi. All the bullies say things about how easily he cries and his freckles. Kei thinks it's endearing when Yamaguchi starts tearing up because of the simplest things. He's also memorized the number of freckles on Yamaguchi's face. 47. On his right arm? 33. Left? 42. Even though Yamaguchi absolutely hates his freckles, Kei can't help but stare.

Yamaguchi's freckles are situated on his face as if someone took a paintbrush and splattered him in paint. He's a masterpiece. A piece of art that is meant to move everyone who comes across it. He knows that he's keeping the beauty to himself, but he can't even pretend to care. Because that's exactly what Yamaguchi is. He's absolutely and without a doubt the most gorgeous human to ever cross Kei's line of sight. 

The way he relaxes when he thinks no one is looking, his small blushes whenever someone compliments him, his almost nonexistent smile when he sees something he likes, the look on his face after he's served a perfect serve, his laugh, his ability to fall asleep literally anywhere as long as Kei's shoulder is there as a pillow, how serious he is about his grades, how serious he is at everything really, how when he has no prior obligations he'll take every chance he has to sleep way into the afternoon, his adoration for the night skies. Every single thing he does has Kei holding his breath in anticipation. And every time he does something he's proud of, he gives Kei this look, and Kei falls in love even more.

He can't even remember a time when he didn't feel everything for Yamaguchi. Can't pinpoint the exact moment when he stopped walking safely along that line and instead plunged head over heels into unknown territory. All he knows is that one day he caught himself thinking about how much he wanted to kiss every on of Yamaguchi's freckles, and he knew he was screwed.

The only thing that's hard about being in love with his best friend, is the realization of how easy it was to get there in the first place. It was so easy to take that leap. He could have denied it. Could have refused to acknowledged it and kept himself in neutral territory. But he didn't. One split second decision-- that he doesn't even remember making-- is all it took for him to change his entire life. He knows this isn't one of those minor infatuations. Mainly because it just keeps getting worse, but also because no one feels this strongly at 16 years old. Whenever he has to break himself out of his daydreams and wishful thinking, his chest clenches so hard it physically hurts and all he wants to do is go home and cry.

There have been many times that he has cried over it. He won't ever admit to that, though. Yamaguchi will never feel the same way, he knows that. Which is why he's subjected himself to this nightmare of watching him from afar. Always there, but never too close. If anyone out there could read his mind, it'd be Yamaguchi. He's scared that one day he'll be caught staring and Yamaguchi will be able to see everything. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is, however, art.

 

And art is made to be viewed from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Even if it's not much, I appreciate it a lot.  
> Tumblr: @ironicxanimexusername


End file.
